A Wierd Digimon FanFic
by GatomonsOwner623
Summary: (REVISED!) -- Originally called Untitled Digimon Fanfic, this fanfic has humor and randomness in it. Some swearing, one sexual reference.
1. How it all Started

**Character Profile:**

**]Faye**** Richards[**

 Faye is aged 14. She wears jeans, spiked boots, and a tank top. Faye can be angered quite easily. And she is a little dumb.

**]Valerie**** Lerie [**

 Valerie is the same age as Faye. She wears the same clothes as Faye because they are best friends and they want to wear the same clothing. Valerie is smarter than Faye, and she will stand up for her whenever someone insults Faye.

**]Bob**** O'Wobbo[**

 Bob is 15 years old. He plays jokes on people, but he is quite friendly to his friends. He wears corduroys, white t-shirt with "I am friendly, do not differ or I will slap you" written on it.

**]"Shut Up"[**

 "Shut Up" is 15 years old. He is very rude. He wears all black.

**]Jess**** Locker[**

 Jess is 13 years old. Her hair is very short, which makes her look masculine. She wears a shirt with a symbol on it(that is unidentified). Jess wears jeans. She is very very polite. 

-------

Episode 1: How it all started

Faye was walking to school. She saw her friend Valerie and started walking with her to school.

"Morning," Faye said.

"Hey, Faye, how are you today, ay?" Valerie replied.

"Good, you?"

"Great!"

"You know what?" Faye said, "I had the strangest dream..."

"Yeah?"

"I was stuck on an elevator between two floors, and I banged on the door until the elevator started working again, then I woke up. Then I said, 'Ha! That would never happen.'"

Suddenly, a young man approached the 2 girls and said to Faye, "It could..."

Faye said, "Oh, sure, Bob! And what did I tell you about listening in on my conversations?"

"Believe what you want. And you told me nothing about listening in on your conversations."

They got to school and opened the elevator, and went in.

Faye said, "This elevator is completely stop proof!"

The elevator bell suddenly sounded. Faye and Valerie both gasped. Bob switched the elevator back to Run.

Faye yelled, "BOB! YOU ASS! You stopped the elevator!"

Bob just laughed and said, "That was priceless! Oh, Jesus! Why can't priceless things be recorded?"

Faye and Valerie told Bob to shut up. And they went to class.

***

After school, Valerie, Bob, and Faye went to the park to hang out. Bob went into the trail. Faye and Valerie just talked. 

"I hate word processors, you know?" Faye said.

"Me, too! Especially Megahard Word." Valerie responded.

"Why did they make it so anal to spelling and grammar now? I mean…you know Maruyama, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he writes his fan fiction in Megahard Word, and you know what he tells me?"

"What?"

"That Megahard should write English books!"

"HA!"

"He also tells me that he yells at the program – he's on summer vacation, and he doesn't NEED the English lessons."

"Ha ha!"

They kept bashing Megahard Word for an hour. Then Faye went after Bob to get him because it was time to leave.

"Hey, Bob! Get over here!" Faye yelled.

Bob did not seem to comply. Faye kept on calling for him until a light shone beneath her feet.

"Bob, you asshole!" she exclaimed, "If you are trying to scare me, it is not w-w-w-w-work-ing."

Faye is actually getting scared right now. Thinking that it is a flashlight, she put her hand to the source of the light and picked up some weird gadget thingamajigger whatchamacallit electronic thingy that is no flashlight no matter what anyone would say. 

"What the hell is this?" she asked to no-one.

The light shone into the sky. 

Faye yelled, "Bob, I love your special effects, now show yourself so we can get our asses outta here!"...Now she was being lifted..."Some quiet, strong fishing line you got."...An eclipse was forming..."An eclipse...Wait a minute, I am being lifted toward it. What? Did I die or something? Uh, Bob? What the fuck is this? Bob? Bob? HELLLP MEEE!" She got jolted inside the eclipse, and got conked out when she fell...onto some ground?

She woke up to see some cat-head creature looking straight at her. 

"Get off of me. Now!" Faye yelled.

"Sorry," said the creature. "I just wanted to see…what color your beautiful eyes were."

"Oh, you!" Faye said, flattered. "What is your name, little friend?"

"Kiercemon."

"K-eers-mon?"

"Yeah."

"I am confused now. You are a cat-head, and your owners..."

"I am not owned by anyone. I just have you. You belong here...at the time being..."

"What the fuck?"

" You are here for a purpose. To save the..."

"World?"

"Yeah. But, let's just call it the digital world, or if you're too lazy to say all those syllables, the digiworld."

"Yeah. So I am some kind of hero..."

"Yeah. And so is Bob."

"Bob!" Faye yelled, confused, shocked, and surprised.

"And his partner Dopmon(pronounced Dope - mon)."

"Are you related?" asked Faye.

"No."

"Then WHY does your name end in mon, and Dopmon's?"

"Because we are digital monsters, or if you are WAAAY too lazy to say those syllables, Digimon. We prefer it the lazy way, though. Because monsters are Loch Ness, Bigfoot, King Kong, blah, blah, blah, blah blah, blah blah, blah..."

"I get the point!"

Bob and Dopmon arrived. Dopmon looks like a black blob with white eyes that bounces up and down.

"There you are, Bob!" Faye yelled, "Now let's get out of here and get home!"

"Umm...Sure, Faye! We just have to fulfill our purpose here and then we can go home," Bob replied.

"That's retarded."

"Hey! Do not call your purpose retarded!" Kiercemon yelled.

"Sorry."

"Uh, I think there is someone coming..."

A person, aged at about 12, with short hair, arrived.

"Hey. My name is Jess," the person said.

Bob replied, "Ok, sir..."

"I am not a boy."

"Ok, ma'am..."

Someone came out of nowhere. "Good day, sir..."

"I am female dosh gammit!" Jess yelled.

"Good day, ma'am. Welcome to the digital world. I am your digimon, Rudemon. You are here for a purpose. To save the world. And how are you doing today?"

"Good, Rudemon."

"Oh, and there's Politemon. He has gotten quite mean and rude for some reason."

Politemon screamed, "Shut up! What are you doing here? Faye, you smell..."

Faye yelled, "What did you just say?"

She jumped up to where Politemon was, and pounded him. Some kid came out and said, "Hey! Don't beat up my digimon, you little stinkybreathed nogood rat."

Faye mumbled, "Figures..."

Bob said, "What's your name?"

The kid answered, "Shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"Shut UP!"

"I asked you for your name! Now tell me it!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"N-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shuuut uuuuppp!"

Politemon yelled, "He says, 'Shut up,' you shut up!"

Faye said, "Ok, Shutup! We'll shut up!"

Bob and Jess snickered.

"Let's go, Politemon, and maybe we can get some PEACE!" 'Shutup' yelled.

"Yeah! *burp*," replied Poltemon, without saying excuse me.

"Vice Versa, eh?" Jess asked.

Rudemon replied, "Yeah. Wierd, huh?"

"Yeh."

A big bang sounded.

"What the fuck is that?" Bob and Faye said.

"Do NOT, and I repeat do NOT take my line!" Faye yelled.

"Sorry. I can't help it if I hear a big bang, in some strange place, where there are strange monsters, and we do not know what would happen here..."

"Ok, ok, Bob! It's just that it was my line since I was one year old!! Those were my first words!!!"

"Huh?" Bob said.

"Never mind."

"Ha ha ha!" a voice laughed loudly.

"Who the hell was that?" Faye screamed.

"You want to know?" the voice replied.

"No fucking duh!"

"Ok, I'll tell you."

"Alright, just show yourself."

"Ok, I will!"

"Show yourself you little bastard!"

"Ok, ok! Jeezum! Mumbled profanities and derogatory expressions"

The stranger appeared.

"I am Demon, lord of the underworld, FEAR ME NOW, for you will die."

"All of you got clean under wears?" Faye asked.

Bob said, "I shat my pants! I wear black under wears anyways."

Faye mumbled, "Thanks for sharing..."

Jess said, "You know what would be nice right now?"

"What?" Bob and Faye asked.

"That we run!"

"Oh, yeah!" Faye said.

Bob, Faye, and Jess ran, but they didn't get far when Demon sent this digimon out to get them.

Bob cried, "Crap!"

Faye yelled, "Who the fuck is that?"

Rudemon replied, "Uh, use your digivice..."

"My wha?"

"Di-gi-vice!"

"Ya mean this thingy I'm holding?"

"Yes."

Faye was about to throw it. Kiercemon yelled, "No, you dumbass! Press the SQUARE BUTTON and point this little bulb thing at the digimon in front of you!"

Faye did that and learned that the digimon that they encountered was named Vinemon.

"Poison vine!" Vinemon cried as he attacked. The vines nearly hit the 3 people.

"Thorn vine!" The vines got the three people.

"Now what?" Jess cried as she pressed the triangle button by accident. Her digivice glowed and made Rudemon digivolve.

Jess said, "Oops, All I did was press the triangle..."

"Rudemon digivolve to....Obnoxiousmon"

"Everyone, hit the triangle...no, no PRESS it, Faye!"

"Shaddap, Jess!" Faye said as she pressed the button, as Bob did.

"Kiercemon digivolve to....Kitmon"

"Dopmon digivolve to........Craymon"

"Oh, wow!" Vinemon said.

"Yeah," Obnoxiousmon said, "Wow! Obnoxious laser!"

"Agonizing Scratch of Death!" Kitmon yelled

"Dammit! That hurt!" Vinemon screamed.

"Good!" said Craymon. "DEATH RAY!"

"Oh, craaaaaaaap! You will PAY big time!" Vinemon yelled. Then he got deleted.

The earth beneath Jess, Faye, and Bob trembled. Demon said, "It is not over yet! You will face many digimon who work for ME and you will surely die! Bah ha ha ha ha ha!" The trio fell underground into some underground place.

"Well, what now?" Jess asked.


	2. Meaniemon

=====================  
  
The Digital Realm  
  
=====================  
  
-----Who's Who?-----  
  
Faye Richards: 14 year old female who wears jeans, spiked boots, and a tank top. Faye can be angered quite easily. And she is a little dumb. Her partner is Kitmon - a feline digimon  
  
Bob O'Wobbo: Bob is 15 years old. He plays jokes on people, but he is quite friendly to his friends. He wears cordroys, white t-shirt with "I am friendly, do not differ or I will slap you" written on it. His partner is Craymon - a fishlike digimon  
  
Jess Boyd: Jess is 13 years old. Her hair is very short, which makes her look masculine. She wears a shirt with a symbol on it(that is unidentified). Jess wears jeans. She is very very polite. Her partner is Obnoxiousmon - a polite smileyface with arms and legs.  
  
"Shut Up": "Shut Up" is 15 years old. He is very rude. He wears all black. His digimon is Politemon - (opposite of Obnoxiousmon. Difference in form: Politemon is in-training, so he has no arms or legs. You'll see his rookie form in this episode)  
  
-------------------  
  
Episode 2: Meaniemon  
  
"Oh, great! I'm dying! You will PAY big time!" Vinemon yelled. Then he got deleted.  
  
The earth beneath Jess, Faye, and Bob trembled. Demon said, "It is not over yet! You will face many digimon who work for ME and you will surely die! Bah ha ha ha ha ha!" The trio fell underground into a dark and gloomy place.  
  
"Well, what now?" Jess asked.  
  
"Only God knows, Jess," Faye said, "Only God knows..."  
  
"We're basically toast..."  
  
{ meanwhile }  
  
"What do you want, ROCK-MON?!" 'Shut Up' asked.  
  
"To kill you. You pushed me out of your way!" Rockmon replied  
  
"Oh, waaah-waaah! Politemon, this idiot wants to kill me!" replied 'Shut Up' sarcastically.  
  
"Move it, punk!" Politemon yelled at Rockmon, attempting to push him to no avail.  
  
"What the he-?!"  
  
Rockmon grabbed "Shut Up" and shut him up with one hand, and strangled him with the other.  
  
"HEY! Get your grimy, dirty, slime-covered paws off of him!" Politemon yelled, as "Shut Up" inadvertently pressed the triangle button.  
  
"Politemon digivolve to --- Consideratemon"  
  
"Move out of the way, Rockmon!" Consideratemon said as he grabbed "Shut Up" and smacked Rockmon without caring. After putting "Shut Up" down, Consideratemon beat up Rockmon to death. Then the earth shook, and "Shut Up" and Consideratemon fell (as the other three kids did).  
  
{ now the three kids... }  
  
"Let's split up," Jess said. "This circle button is what you use to page if you find any way out of here (or get in any trouble)."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Faye asked.  
  
"The fine print on the buttons - the triangle has the word Digivolve, the square has Identify, and the circle has Page. The button with the X on it, I don't know. For all I know, it can kill your digimon, so don't try it. Then there's this unlit button, which I don't want to try either."  
  
"Alright alright! Let's split up."  
  
***  
  
[Bob's Direction]  
  
"What's with your shirt, Bob?" Craymon asked.  
  
"Oh, it's irony. Friends don't beat each other up unless they're drunk, mad at each other, or out of jest. This beat up is enemy beat up," Bob replied.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"*sigh* What a blah place."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They don't find much anywhere. They keep walking.  
  
[Faye's Direction]  
  
"2 more people on my enemy list - 'Shut Up' and Demon," Faye said.  
  
"What's an enemy list?" Kitmon asked.  
  
"That, my friend is a list of people whom I hate. Especially Demon. He just ruined my life as I know it!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Being a demon."  
  
"He is THE DEMON!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, hello!" - someone came out of nowhere.  
  
"WHAT THE... Oh, it's YOU! And you DIGIVOLVED! What an improvement!"  
  
"Shut up! And don't talk to my digimon like that."  
  
"Oh, not you again! Go away, 'Shut Up!'"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Faye smacks "Shut Up." Consideratemon started yelling insults in all languages and rude and obnoxious things at Faye. "Shut Up" said, "You wanna start something?! You know, I know karate!"  
  
"Sure! I know it, too! And I don't use it to start trouble, so you start it. Since you are rude and obnoxious, I mean, only the likes of you can ever start problems," Faye replied  
  
"Shut-" 'Shut Up' started, as Faye smacked, kicked and bruised him.  
  
"One thing you must learn, Grasshopper. You musn't leave yourself open. Kitmon, let's go. See you people later."  
  
[Jess's Direction]  
  
"Want some M&M's?" Jess asked Obnoxiousmon.  
  
"Yes, please," Obnoxiousmon said - taking the M&M's and eating them with a little fork and knife, "Something is over there. It's probably the way out."  
  
"Hope you're right, Obnoxiousmon," Jess replied.  
  
"When am I ever wrong?"  
  
The 2 go to that thing. It was a fat and nasty digimon.  
  
"When are you ever wrong?" Jess asked with a humerous tone.  
  
"Sorry about that. Heh heh. I'm not trying to pull a Politemon here."  
  
"It's ok. But what about THAT thing? It's grotesque and stupid."  
  
"YOU'RE the one who's stupid!" the digimon said.  
  
"Who are you?" Jess asked. - She pressed the Identify button and learned that the digimon was Nastymon. A champion form digimon who attacks with insults and other things.  
  
"Well, you learned my identity by using that thing. You're stupid! You could have asked, I would have answered!"  
  
"Well! At least I am not FAT!" Jess yelled back at Nastymon.  
  
Obnoxiousmon said, "Um, Jess, you shouldn't diss nasty digimon, especially Nastymon."  
  
"She dissed me! What else am I to do with that fat MIDGET!"  
  
"That's ENOUGH! Spare me from your insolence!" Nastymon said. "Time to die!"  
  
"Time to page." Jess paged the other two kids - "We're in trouble, hurry here."  
  
Jess then said to Nastymon, "Can we wait for a second? I have to tie my shoe."  
  
"Ok, die perfect. I don't care."  
  
Then Faye and Bob arrived.  
  
"WOW," Faye said. "That's one fat and grotesque and stupid digimon."  
  
Jess responded, "How did I describe her? 2 thinks she's the stupid midget."  
  
"Amen," Bob said, "I am the third one."  
  
"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?! I can't stand your idiocy!" Nastymon screamed as she pounded all the digimon and the digidestined with her fists.  
  
Faye said calmly, "Ow."  
  
"Let us attack this evil digimon," Craymon said.  
  
"Yeah!" the other two digimon said.  
  
"Agonizing scratch of death!" Kitmon yelled as she attacked... "Dar?"  
  
"Death ray!" Craymon attacked... "Um, did I do it wrong?"  
  
"Obnoxious laser!" Obnoxiousmon attacked - and it hits Nastymon.  
  
Nastymon sarcastically said, "Ow."  
  
"ATTACK AGAIN, KITMON!" Faye yelled.  
  
"Um!" Kitmon replied, "Are you that dumb? I can't attack because I have no power. Look at the LCD on your digivice once in a while. It will educate you. Look! Bob knows and he's a moron! (not as bad as you)"  
  
"That's right!" Bob said.  
  
Fists again. Then Nastymon took Jess and held her in a headlock.  
  
"Hey, I may be the polite and nice kind," Obnoxiousmon said, "But when someone attacks my Jess, I get really mad and mean! And impolite!"  
  
Obnoxiousmon tried attacking Nastymon. Jess said in a choked voice, "I'll try pressing this triangle button right here, and we can smile." She couldn't reach it, so that was a problem.  
  
"A handicap, yes. But, NOTHING CAN STOP VOICE RECOGNITION!" Jess said, her voice now strangely not being affected by the headlock. "DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"Obnoxiousmon digivolve to --- Meaniemon"  
  
"Please let my friend go, Nastymon," Meaniemon said. "It's not nice."  
  
"What the..?! Meaniemon is being nice to me! GAAAAA! I will never let go!"  
  
"Then I have no choice but to...attack you with KINDNESS LASERS!" - Meaniemon said as she attacked Nastymon, forcing her to let Jess go.  
  
"Kindness - Harmful - Must- Get- Nas---waaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nastymon cried.  
  
"See you. Buh bye!" Meaniemon said as she kicked Nastymon into the darkness. "She won't be a threat to mankind for a while..." Meaniemon dedigivolved back to her Obnoxiousmon form.  
  
"Yeah, DEMON!" Bob yelled, "Think your flunkies can beat us! This is what I think!"  
  
Bob, talking as if he inhaled helium, mocks Demon, "It is not over yet! You will face many digimon who work for ME and you will surely die! Bah ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
The girls laughed out loud.  
  
"Bob, that was...a good one!" Faye said to Bob. Then she fell down and laughed until she cried.  
  
[At Demon's Castle]  
  
"So...Obnoxiousmon decides to digivolve and Bob decides to mock me with his Helium voice. Bob will learn not to mock me!" Demon said as he crossed out Obnoxiousmon on his chart of digimon. "Yes, you will truly die, BOB! YES - YOU - WILL!"  
  
------- 


	3. Bob's Battle

=====================  
  
The Digital Realm  
  
=====================  
  
-----(Who's Who?)-----  
  
Faye Richards: 14 year old female who wears jeans, spiked boots, and a tank top. Faye can be angered quite easily. And she is a little dumb. Her partner is Kitmon - a feline digimon  
  
Bob O'Wobbo: Bob is 15 years old. He plays jokes on people, but he is quite friendly to his friends. He wears cordroys, white t-shirt with "I am friendly, do not differ or I will slap you" written on it. His partner is Craymon - a fishlike digimon  
  
Jess Boyd: Jess is 13 years old. Her hair is very short, which makes her look masculine. She wears a shirt with a symbol on it(that is unidentified). Jess wears jeans. She is very very polite. Her partner is Obnoxiousmon - a polite smileyface with arms and legs.  
  
"Shut Up": "Shut Up" is 15 years old. He is very rude. He wears all black. His digimon is Consideratemon - (opposite of Obnoxiousmon.)  
  
--------------------------  
  
Episode 3: Bob's Battle  
  
[At Demon's Castle]  
  
"So...Obnoxiousmon decides to digivolve and Bob decides to mock me with his ass. Bob will learn not to mock me!" Demon said as he crossed out Obnoxiousmon on his chart of digimon. "Yes, you will truly die, BOB! YES - YOU - WILL!"  
  
[meanwhile...]  
  
"Shut Up" and Consideratemon were walking. "Shut Up" was grumbling and very angry because Faye slapped him and was mean to him.  
  
"That Faye girl makes me so mad!" 'Shut Up' said. "Let's go kick her butt!"  
  
"Yeah!" Consideratemon replied.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, Jess!" Faye said, "That was so cool! And all you had to do was yell DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"It only works with my digivice," Jess said, "Who knows what features yours has..."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Well, I am not just going to stand here and do nothing!" Bob yelled, "Let's find a way out, kick Demon's patoot, and leave this world and go back to our own and be happy again!"  
  
"Amen!" Faye replied with much enthusiasm.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"...and you know what? I have much more money than he do--" Faye was talking until they encountered "Shut Up."  
  
"Now what do you want?!" Faye snapped.  
  
'Shut Up' replied, "To kick your butt."  
  
"You wanna piece of me?! Come and get me!"  
  
"Shut Up" hit Faye and then Kitmon bruised "Shut Up" and Consideratemon good - knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Hope ya got insurance, you bags of scum!" Faye said to the two. "You must learn to be polite and not to hit people."  
  
"SHUT UP!" 'Shut Up' screamed in reply, as he and Consideratemon ran from them.  
  
"Heh heh heh...They will learn soon enough, they will learn...now, where's Bob?"  
  
"He heard a voice in a certain direction," Jess said, "and he and Craymon went to see what that voice was."  
  
"He's toast."  
  
"He's got Craymon to protect him anyways, Faye."  
  
"What is this? Do you live here or something? Are you some kind of person who knows all about this place and digimon and yeah..?"  
  
"No. I remain calm and at ease. Besides, Obnoxiousmon- she is the most friendly, polite, and trustworthy digimon I ever met."  
  
"Okay. Juust wondering."  
  
"K."  
  
"Can we find somewhere to crash tonight? I am extremely tired."  
  
"Sure. I do hope you realize that tomorrow is the last day of school!"  
  
"Crap! And there's a mandatory pep rally then! If you don't attend, you have to clean the school all summer, and do toilet detailing - especially in the men's room, and you know how the boys make the toilet brown!"  
  
"Well, Bob has to detail his OWN toilet. Our summer vacation is ruined!"  
  
"Dangit! Hey! We passed a nice cave earlier! We can sleep there!"  
  
"I'm sure it's safe..."  
  
Jess and Faye went to the cave Faye talked about. It was beautiful with stained glass paintings. 2 sleeping areas were set up.  
  
"Could this be a trap or a coincidence?" Faye asked. Faye pictured lying down and falling down into an abyss never to be seen again.  
  
"Coincidence," Jess said. "I don't know why, but it's coincidence!" Jess pictured lying down and feeling more comfortable than she ever felt.  
  
"Ah, what the hey! Let's crash here!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
"What was that voice anyways?" Bob asked.  
  
"Who are you talking to anyways?" Craymon asked.  
  
"Myself."  
  
"Have you ever responded?"  
  
"No. Nobody ever listens to me, not even me."  
  
"I listen to you!"  
  
"I was kidding. No, I just talk to myself because it's what I do."  
  
'Oh, ok."  
  
Bob and Craymon continue walking.  
  
(Later...)  
  
"I was just trying to be funny!" Bob said - in a scared tone of voice, "Doesn't Demon have a sense of humor?"  
  
"Yeah," the digimon said, "He thinks it's funny when you get hurt or killed!"  
  
Bob used his digimon analyser to see who he encountered...Deathmon. A champion form dinosaur digimon who would not stop trying to kill until he has successfully killed. Then the corpse gets sacrificed as a burnt offering and then the ashes until it is total nothingness. Deathmon talks all calm and matter-of-factly.  
  
Deathmon said, "You know, Demon didn't appreciate it when you mocked him with your butt. He wants you to die now."  
  
"Um," Bob replied, "Can't I give you a rain check until I am old and grey, and have homotyphilitis?"   
  
"NO!" Deathmon shouted so loud, it echoed through the entire digital world. "Demon said NOW!"  
  
"Sucks to Demon! I'm going home! Ya with me, Craymon?"  
  
"Y-yes," Craymon replied, in a really faint tone of voice.  
  
Bob turned around and left the area. Deathmon chased after Bob.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Jess asked Faye, waking Faye up.  
  
Faye woke up, "Uh? Oh, I apologize if I was snoring loudly."  
  
"No, you weren't snoring. Not that loud anyways. I heard someone scream, 'NO! Demon said NOW!'"  
  
"Bob might be in trouble."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He paged us, and we were oblivious to it! It was like 5 minutes ago!"  
  
"Crappers. He's in big trouble now!"  
  
Faye and Jess rush to see what Bob got himself into.  
  
----------------  
  
"You tried to escape, and yet you failed," Deathmon said.  
  
Bob muttered, "I don't think you will wait until I get homotyphilitis."  
  
"You have no right to speak."  
  
"You have no right to kill me."  
  
"That's it! DEATH CLAW!" Deathmon's claws shot out, and just missed Bob and Craymon.  
  
Faye and Jess arrived.  
  
"HEY!" Faye yelled, "You DO NOT mess with my friends!"  
  
"Who are you to decide who I mess with?" Deathmon retorted.  
  
"I'm Faye Richards, and if you start something, I am ending it!"  
  
"Bah! How about if I end it right now - save you the trouble!"  
  
Deathmon grabbed Bob. Craymon fainted. Bob, fumbling for the buttons, dropped his digivice. Jess started swearing in tongues.  
  
"Okay, what just happened here?" Faye said.  
  
Bob replied indignantly, "Let's see Faye! I am being held by this killer digimon, my digivice fell, Craymon fainted, and YOU aren't helping!"  
  
"Okay, okay! No need to catch an attitude!"  
  
"Yeaah."  
  
Faye tried everything to wake Craymon up. Water, slapping, everything! Craymon wouldn't wake up.  
  
Faye said, "He's not dead I hope."  
  
"No," Kitmon said, "he just fainted. Stress causes that all the time."  
  
"Can I try picking up his digivice and throwing it to him?"  
  
"No! With the security as tight as it is now, touching a digivice that is not your own will shock you half to death!"  
  
"Dahm."  
  
"HEY!" Bob yelled, "With Deathmon's grip as tight as it is now, not helping one of your own friends will kill him!"  
  
"There is nothing I can do!"  
  
"Tickle Deathmon or something! DO SOMETHING! Geez."  
  
"Yeah right. You try getting Craymon up!"  
  
"CRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAYYYMOOOOONNN! WAKE UP!"  
  
Bob's digivice glowed. Deathmon swore. Craymon awoke. And he digivolved.  
  
"Craymon digivolve to -- Dolpharkraymon"  
  
"Dolpharkraymon. Part dolphin, part shark, part Craymon. A real mighty fish. Don't mess with his flaming sharktooth attack. Toasty!" Obnoxiousmon described Dolpharkraymon.  
  
"Oh. Whoopiedoo! A real mighty fish! Get past this, please! DEATH CLAW!"  
  
Deathmon attacked, and it hit Dolpharkraymon. It had no effect. Dolpharkraymon attacked, "FLAMING SHARKTOOTH!"  
  
A flaming sharktooth shot out of Dolpharkraymon's mouth, and hit Deathmon's arm, making him release Bob. Dolpharkraymon attacked again and it got Deathmon right in his heart and killed him. Dolpharkraymon dedigivolved to Craymon. Bob picked up his digivice.  
  
"You saved my life!" Bob cried, hugging Craymon.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"See that, Demon? You thought you could kill me! Ha-ha!"  
  
*****  
  
"Well, well! Look at this! Looks like Bob won the fight. Isn't that excellent?" Demon said, crossing Bob and Craymon off his chart. "Wait till Faye sees what I've cooked up for her. Ha ha ha!...."  
  
--- 


	4. The Kidnapping

=====================  
  
The Digital Realm  
  
=====================  
  
-----(Who's Who?)-----  
  
Faye Richards: 14 year old female who wears jeans, spiked boots, and a tank top. Faye can be angered quite easily. And she is a little dumb. Her partner is Kitmon - a feline digimon  
  
Valerie Lerie - Valerie is the same age as Faye. She wears the same clothes as Faye because they are best friends and they want to wear the same clothing. Valerie is smarter than Faye, and she will stand up for her whenever someone insults Faye.  
  
Bob O'Wobbo: Bob is 15 years old. He plays jokes on people, but he is quite friendly to his friends. He wears cordroys, white t-shirt with "I am friendly, do not differ or I will slap you" written on it. His partner is Craymon - a fishlike digimon  
  
Jess Boyd: Jess is 13 years old. Her hair is very short, which makes her look masculine. She wears a shirt with a symbol on it(that is unidentified). Jess wears jeans. She is very very polite. Her partner is Obnoxiousmon - a polite smileyface with arms and legs.  
  
"Shut Up": "Shut Up" is 15 years old. He is very rude. He wears all black. His digimon is Consideratemon - (opposite of Obnoxiousmon.)  
  
--------------------------  
  
Episode 4: The Kidnapping  
  
---  
  
"Well, well! Look at this! Looks like Bob won the fight. Isn't that excellent?" Demon said, crossing Bob and Craymon off his chart. "Wait till Faye sees what I've cooked up for her. Ha ha ha!...."  
  
========  
  
"Ha, cheap tricks that dumb-head has up his sleeve!" Faye said.  
  
"Yeah, but I've got a hunch that you're next!" Jess replied.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Faye, Bob, and Jess were continuing on the path where Bob was going.  
  
Faye shouted, "You know what? Let's go back to that cave so we can get some sleep."  
  
"Good idea," Bob said, "Whatever that cave is."  
  
"You wouldn't have known about it," Jess said, "You had a problem, remember?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
So Faye, Bob, and Jess went to the cave. Now there were THREE beds set up. Faye and Jess got all scared, but Bob just went in and slept. The two girls just left it alone and slept, too.  
  
*******  
  
(meanwhile, during these incidents)  
  
"What is taking Faye so long?" Valerie said to herself.  
  
"Faye is no longer with us." A strange voice next to her said.   
  
"SHE'S DEAD?!" Valerie freaked out.  
  
"No, no! She's in the digital world. Unfortunately, I fell out of the portal and landed here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Valerie turned and looked at the stranger  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Valerie yelped, seeing the stranger was a cat head with a tail. She understood lettuce heads, but CAT heads?  
  
"Nyaromon" the stranger replied.  
  
Valerie ran around the park, slapping herself, banging her head, asking people if she seemed high, and everything...Still there.  
  
"Valerie, you are acting insane! You are not hallucinating!" Nyaromon yelled.  
  
"Suure. And what are you going to tell me next?"  
  
"I am..You..I..You are my partner. I am your digimon. Get the picture?"  
  
"Uhmmm, I walked past the art store....Jeezus! Did you have to remind me to get that square picture for my cousin?!"  
  
"I am not reminding you about that! I am telling you...I am your digimon."  
  
"I don't understand?" Valerie kept thinking she was crazy. Then she saw a gadget on the ground. She picked it up and it glowed.  
  
"I forgot to mention. That is your digivice. Don't you get it now? Or should I go to that art store?"  
  
"I think I get it...But now what?"  
  
"We belong in the digital world, which I fell out of. How we get there, I have no clue."  
  
"These buttons...I don't know. Let's try this triangle one."  
  
"Nyaromon digivolve to ---- Salamon."  
  
"Okay, I had enough of the weed for today," Valerie said.  
  
"Refrain from the X and the unlit button. Those buttons are rumored to change your digimon in a major way. And X may kill."  
  
"Ok."  
  
******  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
"Here's a plan to get Faye...you kidnap her digimon, and I hold her hostage, putting a bag on her head, and start smacking her crazy," 'Shut Up' evilly said.  
  
"I like it! But, what about her..."  
  
"I'll take that from her...Rubber gloves."  
  
"Ooh."  
  
"Yes, we will beat the bejesus out of her!"  
  
"Shut Up" and Consideratemon went out to find Faye.  
  
******  
  
"The digivice allows the digimon to digivolve," Demon said to himself. "I must get Faye's digivice from her, but the security thing will shock the life out of the one who's stealing it. I need a digimon that will not be affected by this system.....I got it!..."  
  
******  
  
Faye wakes up in her bed...  
  
"What..was all that..a dream?"  
  
Faye's phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Hello, is Faye there?"  
  
"This is Faye."  
  
"Hello, Faye, it has come to our attention that you missed the mandatory pep rally yesterday. And since you missed it, you must do toilet detailing."  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"This is the principal."  
  
"I don't want to do toilet detailing!"  
  
"Don't worry, you will be joining Bob, Jess, and Valerie."  
  
"Valerie missed it?!"  
  
"Yes. Her stupid excuse was that she was high."  
  
"No, I can't do it! I'm allergic to-"  
  
The principal hung up on Faye. She went to school, and started scrubbing the toilets in the boy's room. The first toilet happened to be Bob's and she told Bob to clean that one. They got in an argument, and since Faye started it, she was told to get her toothbrush and scrub ALL the toilets. She screamed. Then she woke up again...back in the cave.  
  
"Faye, Faye!" Jess yelled. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No!" Faye snapped. "Remember the punishment for missing the pep rally?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I had a dream that I had to scrub all the toilets with MY toothbrush."  
  
"Eww."  
  
"Yes, eww."  
  
"Well, it's morning anyways..."  
  
"Let's just hope, they don't notice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Faye started walking down a trail. 10 minutes later, she ran into an almost competely rubber digimon. She paged Bob and Jess. Then she analyzed the digimon and found out it was called Rubbermon. When Jess and Bob arrived, Rubbermon had snatched Faye's digivice - making Faye say, "Hey! Give that back!"  
  
"What the? He stole your digivice?" Jess screamed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But, the security thing..."  
  
"Rubber...rubber...rubber! Jeezit, this guy is all rubber! No wonder he was able to steal your digivice!" Bob obsered.  
  
"Well, gee whillickers, it's no wonder he is named RUBBERMON!" Faye replied indignantly.  
  
Rubbermon said, "Bye, suckers!"  
  
"No bye!" Faye yelled just as Rubbermon dashed off. Faye and Kitmon chased after Rubbermon and got ambushed by "Shut Up" and Consideratemon. Consideratemon grabbed Kitmon, and "Shut Up" put a bag on Faye's face, tied her up, and dragged her into the forest.  
  
"Faye! It's no hope!" Jess called out. There was no reply.  
  
"Faye, come back out!" Bob yelled. No response.  
  
"Have you known her to ever be this persistant?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Something happened."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Hey, who's paging us?"  
  
"Probably Rubbermon or 'Shut Up'...Wait- Could Shut Up have kidnapped her?"  
  
"He hates her guts, he hates ours, the very reason for a kidnapping."  
  
"Let's answer."  
  
The page was some cuss word. The picture just blinked.  
  
"That voice, sounds familiar...."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
*****  
  
"Shut Up" started smacking Faye's head.  
  
"Stop it!" Kitmon yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Consideratemon replied, attacking Kitmon.  
  
"How do you like to be tortured, HONEY?" 'Shut Up' yelled at Faye.  
  
"Let me go!" Faye cried.  
  
"No! You get what you deserve. So SHUT UP!"  
  
"Shut Up" began to beat the bejesus out of Faye.  
  
"Where's your digivice?!" 'Shut Up' screamed at Faye.  
  
"It got stolen."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Shut Up" flipped Faye upside-down and started shaking her. No digivice.  
  
"You hid it well."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe because-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" 'Shut Up' smacked Faye.  
  
"Don't hit me. I'm a girl! You don't hit girls, it's rude--oh I forgot."  
  
"Shut Up" knocked Faye out.  
  
"I told you to shut up."  
  
*****  
  
"Something's gone amiss in the digital world!" Salamon said. "Something terrible!"  
  
"Yeah, well I tried every button." Valerie replied.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
*****  
  
"So, this is Faye's digivice, huh?" Demon said  
  
"Yes." Rubbermon replied.  
  
"Excellent. Now we have 2 more to get...no 3. That 'Shut Up' kid..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Get them."  
  
"You got it."  
  
*****  
  
Jess groaned, "Great. Faye's gone, Rubbermon's got her digivice, we got a page from some swearing stranger, and we got no leads except that 'Shut Up' may have kidnapped her."  
  
Bob said, "That is great."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, rule number one, Kitmon - SHUT UP! Rule number two, if you break rule number one, you DIE!" 'Shut Up' said.  
  
Kitmon started crying silently, out of fear.  
  
"Wussy."  
  
---- 


	5. Enter: NuclearVeemon

==========================  
  
The Digital Realm  
  
==========================  
  
-----(Who's Who?)-----  
  
Faye Richards: 14 year old female who wears jeans, spiked boots, and a tank top. Faye can be angered quite easily. And she is a little dumb. Her partner is Kitmon - a feline digimon  
  
Valerie Lerie - Valerie is the same age as Faye. She wears the same clothes as Faye because they are best friends and they want to wear the same clothing. Valerie is smarter than Faye, and she will stand up for her whenever someone insults Faye. Her partner is Salamon.  
  
Bob O'Wobbo: Bob is 15 years old. He plays jokes on people, but he is quite friendly to his friends. He wears cordroys, white t-shirt with "I am friendly, do not differ or I will slap you" written on it. His partner is Craymon - a fishlike digimon  
  
Jess Boyd: Jess is 13 years old. Her hair is very short, which makes her look masculine. She wears a shirt with a symbol on it(that is unidentified). Jess wears jeans. She is very very polite. Her partner is Obnoxiousmon - a polite smileyface with arms and legs.  
  
"Shut Up": "Shut Up" is 15 years old. He is very rude. He wears all black. His digimon is Consideratemon - (opposite of Obnoxiousmon.)  
  
--------------------------  
  
-- 5: Enter: NuclearVeemon --  
  
"Something's gone amiss in the digital world!" Salamon said. "Something terrible!"  
  
"Yeah, well I tried every button." Valerie replied.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
*****  
  
"So, this is Faye's digivice, huh?" Demon said  
  
"Yes." Rubbermon replied.  
  
"Excellent. Now we have 2 more to get...no 3. That 'Shut Up' kid..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Get them."  
  
"You got it."  
  
*****  
  
Jess groaned, "Great. Faye's gone, Rubbermon's got her digivice, we got a page from some swearing stranger, and we got no leads except that 'Shut Up' may have kidnapped her."  
  
Bob said, "That is great."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, rule number one, Kitmon - SHUT UP! Rule number two, if you break rule number one, you DIE!" 'Shut Up' said.  
  
Kitmon started crying silently, out of fear.  
  
"Wussy," 'Shut Up' sneered, as Faye began to regain consciousness.  
  
"What's going on?" Faye asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" 'Shut Up' yelled, smacking Faye across the face.  
  
"Why are-"  
  
"I said, SHUT UP!"  
  
"Why don't you-"  
  
"Consideratemon, teach her a lesson."  
  
"Really Strong Whack!" Consideratemon yelled, as he whacked Faye upside the head, knocking her out again.  
  
"FAYE!" Kitmon cried.  
  
"Shut up!" Consideratemon yelled, whacking Kitmon - and knocking her out, too.  
  
"Maybe they will learn now," 'Shut Up' said.  
  
*****  
  
Jess and Bob were pacing around trying to think of how they can find Faye. Then, Jess got an idea.  
  
"I know how we can find Faye!" Jess said.  
  
"How?" Bob asked  
  
"We can map 'Shut Up' and find HIM, and see if he DID kidnap Faye."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Jess took out her digivice, and pressed the map button.  
  
"Who do you want to map?" The voice on the digivice said.  
  
"Shut Up" Jess replied.  
  
"Shutting up..."  
  
"No, Map 'Shut Up'"  
  
"Shutting up..."  
  
Jess threw her digivice on the ground mumbling, "Technology. What good is it?"  
  
Bob said, "Don't give up hope, Jess. I'm sure we can find Faye somehow."  
  
"Yeah. I know. But, how?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
*****  
  
Salamon cried, "Valerie! Something's really wrong now. Your best friend...she's in trouble!"  
  
Valerie replied, "I know, but there's no way we can get there....Every button was pressed except for the X and the unlit one."  
  
Valerie threw her digivice on the ground. Then she saw a button that she never noticed. She picked it up and read it. It said "Kick Me."  
  
Valerie said, "Hey, it's worth a shot."  
  
Salamon said, "Let's try it."  
  
Valerie pressed the Kick Me button, and they were "kicked" into the Digital World. They landed near a forest.  
  
"HOLY SHIT OF BATMAN! IT WORKED!" Valerie yelled.  
  
"Woo hoo!" Salamon celebrated, "Now, to find your friend. Follow me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Salamon walked into the forest, and Valerie followed her.  
  
*****  
  
Faye and Kitmon regained consciousness.  
  
"Where am I?" Faye asked.  
  
"Good question," Kitmon replied.  
  
"Dammit, you two just WON'T LEARN, would you?!" 'Shut Up' yelled.  
  
Faye ripped the bag off her head and yelled back, "You aren't teaching us shit, 'Shut Up'! All you do is tell us to shut up and beat us up - which is a surprise now. Well, I'm not gunna take it!"  
  
"Oh, ho ho! Talking back to me, arent you? Well, I am not going to let that happen. Because I, William Mailliwe, will not tolerate any bullshit from anyone, and that means you! I am better than you, and you suck! Oh yeah, you suck, Faye Richards!" 'Shut Up' yelled.  
  
"So, your name is William Mailliwe, huh?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"William, someone is coming this way," Consideratemon said.  
  
"WHO?!" William yelled.  
  
"Me," a voice said.  
  
Faye cried, "Valerie!"  
  
"Faye!"  
  
Faye and Valerie ran to each other and hugged.  
  
Kitmon said to Salamon, "What happened?"  
  
Salamon replied, "I fell out of the portal. Luckily I found my partner Valerie pretty easily."  
  
"Nice!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who is this piece of trash?" Valerie asked.  
  
"He calls himself William Mailliwe, but Me, Bob, and Jess call him 'Shut Up' because he keeps telling people to shut up."  
  
"Oh. Him. Let's say we pound his ass!"  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
"And how about we kick Consideratemon's ass?" Salamon said.  
  
"Yeah!" Kitmon replied.  
  
Faye and Valerie beat up William, and Salamon and Kitmon beat up Consideratemon.  
  
"Never EVER try to beat up and kidnap me or any other girl AGAIN! GOT IT?" Faye yelled.  
  
William said, "Shut up!"  
  
"Now, to get back to Bob and Faye."  
  
Valerie said, "Right."  
  
Faye and Valerie walked out of the forest.  
  
*****  
  
"I was expecting her to come here soon," Demon said. "Rubbermon, go get Valerie's digivice"  
  
"Yes sir," Rubbermon replied.  
  
"My plan to rule this world will not be foiled."  
  
*****  
  
"Yeah, so Jess's digimon is called Rudemon, but she isn't rude. I hear she eats M&Ms with a fork and knife!"  
  
"Wow. What about Bob?"  
  
"His digimon is a fish-type digimon called Craymon."  
  
"Cool. It's also cool we have cat-type digimon."  
  
"Yeah, and it's cool that they are best friends, like we are best friends."  
  
Suddenly a voice said, "Hello, girls!"  
  
Faye and Valerie jumped and turned around to see Rubbermon.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Valerie asked.  
  
Faye replied, "It's Rubbermon. He's the creep who stole my digivice."  
  
"Oh. Well he's not getting mine!"  
  
"Page Bob and Jess. Press the circle button and say 'We're in trouble. Encounter with Rubbermon'"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Valerie did just what Faye told her to do.   
  
*****  
  
"Bob, I just got a page from that person again." Jess said.  
  
"Me too. I know her. She is Valerie! And she's with Faye" Bob said.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"We're coming, Faye!"  
  
Jess and Bob went into the forest.  
  
*****  
  
"Ha ha ha," Demon laughed, "I've got some plans for you all! You will be annihilated by my new creation.....after I create it."  
  
Demon started working. Mumbling, "Power 200, Nuclear attacks, Orb that teleports one to a dark world..."  
  
*****  
  
"Hand over your digivice!" Rubbermon demanded.  
  
"No way," Valerie said.  
  
As Bob and Jess arrived, Rubbermon attacked "RUBBER BULLETS!" - Bullets came out from his hands, and went towards Valerie.  
  
"VALERIE!" Faye, Jess, and Bob cried.  
  
"Shit. I'm toast! I'm going to be blown to smithereens!" Valierie cried.  
  
Just as the bullets were about to hit Valerie, Valerie screamed, and then....  
  
"Salamon digivolve to......... Gatomon"  
  
Gatomon jumped and pushed Valerie out of the way.  
  
"You aren't getting that digivice, Rubbermon. Though, you will be getting something else," Gatomon said.  
  
"What?" Rubbermon asked.  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!" Gatomon called out her attack, and attacked Rubbermon. "Obnoxiousmon, Craymon, and Kitmon, get him!"  
  
"Right!" Kitmon, Obnoxiousmon, and craymon replied.  
  
"AGONIZING SCRATCH OF DEATH!" Kitmon called out her attack  
  
"OBNOXIOUS LASER!" Obnoxiousmon called out her attack  
  
"DEATH RAY!" Craymon called out his attack  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!" Gatomon called out her attack  
  
All of the attacks hit Rubbermon, and killed him.   
  
"Woohoo!" Valerie cheered.  
  
"Yeah!" Bob and Jess did the same.  
  
Faye said, "There's one thing..."  
  
"What?" Bob asked.  
  
"My digivice....Demon still has it..."  
  
"Damn. Let's go find his castle then!" Jess said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The 4 went out to find Demon's castle. Then the earth started to shake.  
  
"What the hell?" Valerie said.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!" Bob cried  
  
"Graagh!" a voice roared.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Faye asked  
  
"Ha ha ha!" the voice laughed.  
  
"Are you Demon?"  
  
"NUCLEAR FIREBALL" a fireball came out of nowhere and landed in front of them.  
  
The 4 and their digimon got pushed way back due to the force. Then, they saw a really giant monster in the sky. It was black, with red stripes. There were teeth on each side of its mouth, which can stretch a lot.  
  
"Who..the hell...is that?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Let me see," Jess replied, pressing the Identify button on her digivice. "Holy shit of Batman! This one is very powerful."  
  
"We know that, but who is it?"  
  
"NuclearVeemon. His attacks are Nuclear Fireball, and Dark Teleport. And the red glowy orb in between his legs is a portal to a dark world. His glowy red tail also is a portal to a dark world. - Which are probably used during Dark Teleport"  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"Well, we know what to do."  
  
"Right," Bob said.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Jess and Bob pressed the Digivolve button on their digivices.   
  
"Obnoxiousmon digivolve to..... MEANIEMON!"  
  
"Craymon digivolve to..... DOLPHARKRAYMON!"  
  
"Show him who's boss!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Right!" Meaniemon, Dolpharkraymon, and Gatomon said.  
  
"I wish..I could help out," Faye said, dismayed.  
  
Valerie replied, "Don't worry, we'll get your digivice back soon."  
  
"KINDNESS LASERS!" Meaniemon called out her attack  
  
"FLAMING SHARKTOOTH!" Dolpharkraymon called out his attack  
  
The attacks hit NuclearVeemon, but there was no effect.  
  
"Maybe 3 would do the trick," Gatomon said.  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!"  
  
"KINDNESS LASERS!"  
  
"FLAMING SHARKTOOTH!"  
  
The attacks did nothing.  
  
"NUCLEAR FIREBALL!" NuclearVeemon called out his attack. A huge fireball came out of his mouth and hit the ground before Meaniemon, Dolpharkraymon, and Gatomon - and pushed them back  
  
"NUCLEAR FIREBALL!" NuclearVeemon attacked again, causing the 3 digimon to de-digivolve and knocking them and the 4 kids unconscious.  
  
After that, NuclearVeemon went into the forest.  
  
*****Later.....*****  
  
Faye regained consciousness.  
  
"Wh..What happened?" she said. "Kitmon! Are you..ok?"  
  
"I'm....ok."  
  
"The..others."  
  
Kitmon and Faye went to wake up the other three.  
  
"What happened?" Jess asked.  
  
"Apparently...NuclearVeemon is more powerful than we think," Obnoxiousmon replied.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Valerie asked.  
  
"I don't know," Bob said.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"No idea," Faye said. "Probably out to get...William!"  
  
"Who?" Jess and Bob asked at the same time.  
  
"'Shut Up' - his real name is William."  
  
"Well, we don't care about him, now do we?" Bob said.  
  
"He's a human being too. He's just misguided. I mean I hate his guts - he's so rude, and he's a jerk, and...handsome, and...We have to save him!"  
  
"Did you just say he's handsome?"  
  
"Shut up! Let's just go and save him before NuclearVeemon gets him."  
  
"Right!"  
  
*****  
  
"Ha ha! My plan worked! Even though they didn't get killed, they didn't win! But they will soon be imprisoned in the dark world! HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
------- 


	6. A Catfight and A Love Confession

==========================  
  
The Digital Realm  
  
==========================  
  
-----(Who's Who?)-----  
  
(Faye Richards)   
  
14 year old female who wears jeans, spiked boots, and a tank top. Faye can be angered quite easily. And she is a little dumb. Her partner is Kitmon - a feline digimon.  
  
(Valerie Lerie)  
  
Valerie is the same age as Faye. She wears the same clothes as Faye because they are best friends and they want to wear the same clothing. Valerie is smarter than Faye, and she will stand up for her whenever someone insults Faye. Her partner is Salamon.  
  
(Bob O'Wobbo)   
  
Bob is 15 years old. He plays jokes on people, but he is quite friendly to his friends. He wears cordroys, white t-shirt with "I am friendly, do not differ or I will slap you" written on it. His partner is Craymon - a fishlike digimon  
  
(Jess Boyd)   
  
Jess is 13 years old. Her hair is very short, which makes her look masculine. She wears a shirt with an unidentified symbol on it. Jess wears jeans. She is very very polite and kind. Her partner is Obnoxiousmon - a polite smileyface with arms and legs.  
  
(William "Shut Up" Mailliwe)   
  
"Shut Up" is 15 years old. He is very rude and mean. He wears all black. His digimon is Consideratemon - (opposite of Obnoxiousmon.)  
  
--------------------------  
  
-- 6. A Catfight and A Love Confession --  
  
Jess and Bob pressed the Digivolve button on their digivices.   
  
"Obnoxiousmon digivolve to..... MEANIEMON!"  
  
"Craymon digivolve to..... DOLPHARKRAYMON!"  
  
"Show him who's boss!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Right!" Meaniemon, Dolpharkraymon, and Gatomon said.  
  
"I wish..I could help out," Faye said, dismayed.  
  
Valerie replied, "Don't worry, we'll get your digivice back soon."  
  
"KINDNESS LASERS!" Meaniemon called out her attack  
  
"FLAMING SHARKTOOTH!" Dolpharkraymon called out his attack  
  
The attacks hit NuclearVeemon, but there was no effect.  
  
"Maybe 3 would do the trick," Gatomon said.  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!"  
  
"KINDNESS LASERS!"  
  
"FLAMING SHARKTOOTH!"  
  
The attacks did nothing.  
  
"NUCLEAR FIREBALL!" NuclearVeemon called out his attack. A huge fireball came out of his mouth and hit the ground before Meaniemon, Dolpharkraymon, and Gatomon - and pushed them back  
  
"NUCLEAR FIREBALL!" NuclearVeemon attacked again, causing the 3 digimon to de-digivolve and knocking them and the 4 kids unconscious.  
  
After that, NuclearVeemon went into the forest.  
  
*****Later.....*****  
  
Faye regained consciousness.  
  
"Wh..What happened?" she said. "Kitmon! Are you..ok?"  
  
"I'm....ok."  
  
"The..others."  
  
Kitmon and Faye went to wake up the other three.  
  
"What happened?" Jess asked.  
  
"Apparently...NuclearVeemon is more powerful than we think," Obnoxiousmon replied.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Valerie asked.  
  
"I don't know," Bob said.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"No idea," Faye said. "Probably out to get...William!"  
  
"Who?" Jess and Bob asked at the same time.  
  
"'Shut Up' - his real name is William."  
  
"Well, we don't care about him, now do we?" Bob said.  
  
"He's a human being too. He's just misguided. I mean I hate his guts - he's so rude, and he's a jerk, and...handsome, and...We have to save him!"  
  
"Did you just say he's handsome?"  
  
"Shut up! Let's just go and save him before NuclearVeemon gets him."  
  
"Right!"  
  
*****  
  
"Ha ha! My plan worked! Even though they didn't get killed, they didn't win! But they will soon be imprisoned in the dark world! HA HA HA HA HA!" Demon laughed.  
  
Demon looks at the schematics for his creation. Then he noticed something.  
  
"What the hell...I forgot to set me as his master, and it's too late!.....Oh well, not like he'd get me. Besides, I have something he doesn't - Faye's digivice. I can control Kitmon with this. But I'll wait until the right time."  
  
*****  
  
"If I remember correctly, he was somewhere in that direction," Faye said, pointing to the forest.  
  
"But what if you're wrong?" Jess asked.  
  
"Look, me and Valerie came out of that forest after dealing with William. I'm pretty sure he is still there."  
  
"Shouldn't we get your digivice first, just in case we encounter...?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Hmm...but how can we find it?" Faye replied, in an uncertain tone of voice.  
  
"Simple!" Jess answered, "We just press the map button, and have it map you. We should be able to find your digivice then!"  
  
"Yeah!" Faye said, "Do that! Then we can go to Demon's castle, and get our asses whooped!"  
  
"Where has your faith gone, Faye?"  
  
"It has gone with my digivice, to Demon's castle....Who knows what he can do with it."  
  
"Look, we'll find a way to get around Demon to get your digivice back."  
  
"Um," Bob said, "Aren't we wasting time by standing here?"  
  
"Yes, but we NEED to get Faye's digivice back. This is so Kitmon can digivolve, so we may have a fighting chance against NuclearVeemon."  
  
"It's pronounced Noo-Cue-Ler, not Noo-Clear."  
  
"I don't care if it's pronounced Nuh-Clear, or whatever," Faye snapped, "Let's just go get my fucking digivice!"  
  
"There's the Faye I know!" Valerie said, "Now let's go!"  
  
"I've got a reading on the location of your digivice," Jess said, "It's up north."  
  
Faye said, "Let's go!.....Like Valerie said!"  
  
And so, they went north!  
  
*****  
  
William and Consideratemon were walking through the forest, and they were pretty angry.  
  
"I can't stand that Faye! That insolent piece of trash! She's so stupid! And pretty," William yelled.  
  
"Did you just say she was pretty?" Consideratemon said.  
  
"No! I didn't finish my sentence. I was going to say... And pretty soon, she will pay for it!"  
  
"Oh...Okay."  
  
They continued walking until they saw a mountain.  
  
"Hmm..." William started, "I got an idea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's announce that we should reign, and that Faye is a dirtbag."  
  
"Good idea! Let's go!"  
  
So they went to the mountain.  
  
*****  
  
"And so, they draw near," Demon said. "And that Shut Up kid is drawing a little closer. Ha ha. And those 4 fools are coming to retrieve Faye's digivice. I'll just wait for them. Ha ha ha!"  
  
Demon holds Faye's digivice in his hand.  
  
*****  
  
"We're almost there!" Jess exclaimed.  
  
"Sweet!" Faye said.  
  
"It's up on that mountain."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
They started climbing the mountain. Up and up they went. And suddenly, Kitmon started acting wierd.  
  
"Woogy boogy doogy boo," she said.  
  
"What?!" Faye exclaimed  
  
"Sploopy Oogy Aggh!"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Oh, would you shut up?" Kitmon yelled, her eyes starting to glow red and fierce.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Dammit, just shut up!"  
  
"Kitmon!" Salamon yelled, "Stop it!"  
  
"YOU STOP IT!" Kitmon yelled back, getting ready to attack Salamon.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kitmon jumped at Salamon and attacked her.  
  
"You asked for it!" Salamon accepted the challenge and attacked Kitmon back.  
  
And so, a catfight began. Kitmon slashing Salamon with her agnonizing scratch of death, and Salamon burning Kitmon with her flaming paws. And so it continued, for 5 minutes.  
  
"I bet ten dollars on the one with floppy ears," Bob said.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Faye said, "It's obvious that Kitmon is under Demon's control! There's no way Kitmon would really want to attack her own friend."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"May I borrow Craymon?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a trick I learned in an IRC chat room."  
  
"Oh..ok."  
  
Faye picked up Craymon, and smacked Kitmon around a bit with him - knocking her out.  
  
"Sorry, Craymon," Faye said, "But it was necessary."  
  
"It's ok," Craymon replied.  
  
Faye picked up Kitmon, and said, "Let's keep going. In fact, RUN!"  
  
So they ran up the hill, and heard...  
  
"FAYE IS A STUPID DIRTBAG! NOT ONLY IS SHE MEAN TO ME, SHE BEATS ME UP! HATE FAYE!"  
  
"It's William," Valerie said, "HEY WILLIAM!"  
  
"Uh?" William replied.  
  
Valerie rammed into William, knocking him and Consideratemon off the mountain.  
  
"Valerie!" Faye said. "You just killed them!"  
  
"Naw, the ground is soft," Valerie replied  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Besides, what do you care, you hate him anyways, right?"  
  
"Uh....yeah."  
  
Then they continued running up the mountain. Then they reached their destination - Demon's castle. The door opened, and they entered. They kept walking until Jess said, "Here it is, in this room."  
  
Faye kicked the door down and yelled, "HEY! FUN TIME IS OVER!"  
  
"Oh," Demon said, "I was wondering when you would arrive."  
  
"Yeah ha ha!"  
  
"Now, it is time for the 4 of you humans to die. Then I will enslave your digimon, and rape your dead bodies!"  
  
"Oh, no you won't!" Bob said  
  
"Not on my watch!" Valerie said  
  
"If anyone is going to kill me and rape me, it won't be you," Jess said  
  
Bob, Jess, and Valerie pulled out their digivices, and pressed the Digivolve button.  
  
"CRAYMON DIGIVOLVE TO........ DOLPHARKRAYMON!"  
  
"SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO........ GATOMON!"  
  
"OBNOXIOUSMON DIGIVOLVE TO........ MEANIEMON!"  
  
Demon pressed a button on his control panel. The theme song for Wheel of Fortune begins to play.  
  
"Uh..ok?" Valerie said  
  
"Screw the music, ATTACK DEMON YOU THREE!" Bob yelled  
  
"Right! Do what Bob just said!"  
  
"Flaming Sharktooth!"  
  
"Lightning Paw!"  
  
"Kindness Lasers"  
  
The three attacks stunned Demon for a minute, during that time, Jess told Faye to get her digivice. Faye ran in and snatched her digivice. Then, she felt a rush. She was in control of Kitmon again, and she has her digivice back. Then, Demon regained ability to move.  
  
"Ha ha ha! So, you stole your digivice back from me! Ha ha ha! Not like it would be useful!" Demon laughed.  
  
"Uh?" Faye said.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Sure you will....KITMON! DIGIVOLVE!" Faye exclaimed, pressing the Digivolve button.  
  
Kitmon woke up. Then...  
  
"KITMON DIGIVOLVE TO........ TIGRESSMON"  
  
- Tigressmon: A tigress type Digimon (duh) Very powerful and fast. Her attack is Atomic Meltdown -  
  
"WOO HOO! IN YOUR FACE, DEMON! NOW WHAT, PUNK? HUH HUH? THAT'S RIGHT BITCH! KITMON DIGIVOLVED!" Faye taunted Demon.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Demon said, "I know! But like she can stop me?"  
  
"Let's see! Tigressmon, get Demon!"  
  
"Right!" Tigressmon said.  
  
"ATOMIC MELTDOWN!" Tigressmon called out her attack. A fireball flew out of her mouth and hit Demon.  
  
"Shit," Demon said, "That hurt!"  
  
"Let's all attack him!" Tigressmon said.  
  
"FLAMING SHARKTOOTH!"  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!"  
  
"KINDNESS LASERS!"  
  
The three attacks stunned Demon.  
  
"And finally ATOMIC MELTDOWN!" The fireball hit Demon, burning him.  
  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Demon screamed "I LOST! NO!"   
  
Then, Demon disappeared.  
  
"Woo yeah!" Faye exclaimed  
  
"We sure got him!" Valerie said  
  
"Now, we need to help William," Jess said.  
  
"Right!" Faye said.  
  
"Climb on," Tigressmon said, "We'll get down to ground level faster."  
  
"Ok," Faye said.  
  
The 4 climbed on to Tigressmon's back, and Tigressmon ran out of the castle and jumped off the mountain.  
  
"Hey, what the hell?" Faye asked, "You're jumping off the mountain?"  
  
Tigressmon replied, "Yep, I have the ability to glide."  
  
"Oh."  
  
When Tigressmon landed, they saw William and Consideratemon....being attacked by NuclearVeemon.  
  
"WILLIAM!" Faye cried.  
  
"Uh?" William replied, "It's you....SHUT UP."  
  
"No! I'm here to help you!"  
  
"I don't need it!"  
  
NuclearVeemon's side teeth shot out and grabbed William and Consideratemon.  
  
Faye cried, "NO!"  
  
Bob asked, "Faye, don't you hate him?"  
  
Faye replied, "I told you, he's a human being like us, and he is only misguided. Tigressmon, attack the side teeth!"  
  
"ATOMIC MELTDOWN!" The fireball hit the side teeth, with no effect.  
  
"Shall I...?" started Gatomon  
  
"Yes."  
  
"ATOMIC MELTDOWN!"  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!  
  
The two attacks joined together hit the side teeth, causing NuclearVeemon to release William and Consideratemon.  
  
"Yes!" Faye exclaimed.  
  
NuclearVeemon jumped up into the air and called out his attack "DARK TELEPORT!"  
  
The red orb began to glow. It emitted a series of circles targeted on William and Consideratemon.  
  
"No!" Faye cried, as William and Consideratemon were being pulled towards the orb.  
  
"It's too late," Jess said.  
  
"No..no!" Faye cried, "I LOVE YOU, WILLIAM!" She shouted those last 4 words so loud, it echoed throughout the forest.  
  
William and Consideratemon were gone. Into the dark world. NuclearVeemon then went up towards Demon's castle.  
  
After that was five minutes of silence. Then Jess said something.  
  
"Faye..I.."  
  
"Leave me alone," Faye said. "I am going to go, and get William back."  
  
"You're crazy!" Valerie yelled.  
  
"And I thought you hated William!" Bob said.  
  
"Yes, but all of a sudden...I love him," Faye said. "And now, I shall go, and get him back."  
  
"I'll go, too," Valerie said, "As your best friend, I must ensure that you don't get killed."  
  
"And so will I," Jess said, "So I can ensure that you two don't get killed."  
  
Bob said, "I can't let you girls have all the fun! Let's go!"  
  
They started walking up the mountain again.  
  
------ 


End file.
